Winning her back
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Ethan comes to visit his Aunt...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi everyone… I was re-reading some of my FF and the reviews for 'A shoulder to cry on' some people asked for a sequel, I know I put Ethan in 'New Beginnings' but this time he is going to have a bigger role in the story! Please R&R!!

**//**

Kate heard someone banging on her door. Groaning she could up Kate slowly made her way over to the door. Opening she saw Ethan standing there,

"Come in" she said stepping aside.

"How are you?" Kate asked as she watched Ethan dumped his bag on the floor.

"Yeah alright. School is a drag!" he moaned.

"So are you going to college next year?" Kate asked

"Nah, I'm thinking of joining to Corps"

"What do your parents think of that?" Kate asked

"I haven't really discussed it with them yet. Anyway, how are you? You still with that guy… Um, Gibbs wasn't it?" Ethan asked.

"No, we had a falling out years ago. After that I quit my job, I haven't seen or spoken to him since then" Kate said her voice trailing off.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Kate asked

"What ya got?" Ethan asked back

"Ah, left over pasta from lunch or some pizza is in the fridge" Kate said thinking.

"I'll have the pizza" Ethan said stretching out on the couch. Kate began to rise

"Don't worry, I'll get it" Ethan said quickly rushing off to the kitchen.

"So what job are you doing now?" he asked from the kitchen.

"I'm working with the Secret Service. I got my own team and everything!" Kate beamed

"Wow!" Ethan beamed walking back to the couch and sat down. He looked around her apartment as he bit into a piece of pizza, on the coffee table was a wand with feathers and string attached to the end. Puzzled Ethan wonder what on earth could that be for.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Ethan asked biting into the piece of pizza he is holding.

"Well this morning, you'll have to entertain yourself here. I've got some work to do. You can go on my laptop if you wish" Kate said

"Cool"

"It's over there on the table" Kate said pointing to the table near the window.

"I've just got to make a few phone calls first." Kate said getting up from the couch. Ethan nodded; he placed the plate down on the coffee table and grabbed the laptop.

**x-x-x**

"What's that?" Kate asked walking back into the room fifteen minutes later.

"Oh, the new EXZ 10" Ethan said shrugging.

"Ah, what does it do?" Kate asked sitting next to her nephew.

"Phone, computer, internet access, storage for music and pictures" he said tickling the list of with his fingers.

"That sounds like something McGee would have…" she said quietly.

"You miss them, don't you?" Ethan asked

"Who?" Kate asked

"Abby, Tony and McGee" Ethan asked staring at his Aunt's sad face.

"Yeah, but it's a long time ago since I quit" she said turning her head away.

"How long?"

"Eight years"

"Have you kept in touch with anyone?" he asked

"Mostly Abby" Kate replied

"Why are you asking all these questions?" she snapped not wanting to remember those painful memories.

"What happened between you and Gibbs?" Ethan asked suddenly.

"I don't want to talk about" Kate cried turning on the TV.

"Ok" Ethan said and turned his attention to his buzzing EXZ 10.

"I was going to ask him to marry me. I wanted to surprise him, so I went over to his house late at night. I found him in bed with another woman" she said quietly staring at the TV.

"It broke my heart, three months later I quit NCIS and the Secret Service offered me a job" Kate continued.

"Aww, Kate. That must have been tough finding out"

"It was, but I got pulled through. Only with the help of Abby, I think she even stop talking to Gibbs for a while" Kate chuckled.

"You look nice all dressed up" Kate commented changing the subject.

"Yeah, I got these jeans just last week. I absolutely love 'em!" Ethan beamed.

"And your shirt? What is with your hair? Last visit you spiked it up? And is that aftershave?!" she asked staring at his white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"You've been going to the gym, haven't you?" she asked as he lifted the laptop onto the coffee table.

"So?" he shrugged "You're seeing someone, aren't you?!" Kate squealed

"Maybe I am" he snapped

"Who is she?"

"A girl from school" he replied

"What does she look like?" Kate asked, Ethan shook his head and pulled up a photo of his girlfriend.

"Wow, she is quite pretty. What is her name?" Kate asked staring at the photo of the sixteen year old.

"Natalie" Ethan said dreamily. Kate opened her mouth to say something but suddenly the phone rang and she jumped up to get it.

A few minutes later Kate returned and sat down in the arm chair. Something caught Ethan eyes, a small bundle of fur that ran from Kate's room to under the couch. Ethan jumped off the couch, crouching down he stared underneath. Two bright orange eyes stared back at him,

"Auntie Kate. You never told you got a cat!" he said excited still staring at the kitten.

"What? Oh yeah, 6 months ago I thought it would be a good present for me" she shrugged

"What was the celebration for?" he asked moving across to the coffee table and grabbing the toy know understanding what it is for.

"Two years anniversary for living in this apartment" she said looking around her flat. Ethan placed it in front of the cat then slowly moved it around. The cat tried to catch the toy unleashing its claws.

"Gees it has sharp claws!" Ethan said jumping back.

"Yeah I now. I have to cut them back. The little terror has scratched me so many times" Kate laughed. Kate smiled watching her nephew play with the kitten, sighing she curled up on the arm chair and picked up her book.

**x-x-x**

Hours later a soft knock came on the door. Kate got up and Ethan looked over his shoulder, his hearting racing for he knew who it was standing on the other side.

"Gibbs?!" Kate shrieked in total surprise.

"Hi" he replied quietly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked holding onto the door.

"I want to see you, plus Ethan is here" Gibbs explained.

"How did you know Ethan is here?" she asked throwing a glance behind her shoulder.

"Can I come in?" he asked

"Whatever" Kate said walking over to the couch and glared at Ethan.

"I just figured you two need to talk things out" He shrugged getting up.

"Where are _you_ going??" she shouted

"I need to get something from the shops. I won't be long" he said heading for the door.

"Nice to see ya Gibbs" Ethan said walking past him.

"Yeah you to" he mumbled keeping his eyes on Kate.

"How have you been?" Gibbs asked

"Alright" Kate replied. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while as Gibbs looked around her apartment.

"You moved?" he asked "Yeah. I bought a flat closer to work" Kate answered.

"I've missed you" he whispered. She turned in the seat to glare at him

"I doubt it" Kate snapped.

"I have! I'm so sorry about that night. It was an accident"

"Oh hello dear, this isn't what it looks like. It's an accident; I'm not really sleeping with her!" Kate shouted

"Please Kate" he begged

"You had plenty of time to come and tell me it meant nothing! Do you know what hurt the most, you not saying ANYHTING? That told me that there was something going on between you" she hissed.

"You don't get it do you? I was going to ask you…" but Kate choked up and couldn't speak.

"Ask me what?" Gibbs said leaning in close.

"The big question!" she shouted. Gibbs smiled faintly and rested his hand on hers.

"Don't!" she yelled jumping up. Gibbs sighed and looked around the room. Above the fireplace was a black and white photo of a man.

"Is there someone else?" he asked suddenly looking at her.

"You had ages to apologise. I've moved on with my life" she told him.

"But Kate, I…"

"Save it!" she shouted and just then Ethan walked through the front door.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked looking between Kate and Gibbs.

"No, Gibbs was just leaving" Kate said nodding at Gibbs to leave.

Ethan walked over and sat down next to Kate. He pulled out a black cardboard box form his pocket.

"What is that?" Kate asked trying to calm her nerves.

"A present for Natalie. It's her birthday soon" he replied quietly.

"Can I have a look?"

"I don't know. I want to keep it in the box" Ethan mumbled.

"I can put the bow back on after I looked" Kate pleaded.

"Ok" he said handing over the box. Kate carefully unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box.

"Ethan, it's beautiful!" Kate gasped staring down at the necklace, a silver N with diamonds.

"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked nervously as he watched Kate put it back in the box.

"I'm sure she will. Why didn't you buy it back home?" she asked

"I looked but there weren't any nice necklaces" he shrugged. "

This should cheer you up" Ethan smiled pulling out his EXZ 10, moments later a song began to play.

"You like?" he asked. Kate's face fell

"It' our song…was" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry" Ethan apologised quickly turning it off.

"So it didn't go well with Gibbs?" he asked. Kate didn't answer just shook her head.

"Do you still have your Wii?" he asked

"Yeah, bought a new game a couple of days ago" Kate said

"Which game?" he asked

"Indiana Jones Lego adventures" she replied

"Oooh, Can I play??" he begged

"Sure" Kate answered quickly running to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, It's Abby"_

"Hey, how are you?"

_"Alright. Gibbs just told me he went over to your place"_

"I don't want to talk about it"

_"That's fine. Why didn't you tell me Ethan is visiting?"_

"I'm not sure. Guess it just slipped my mind"

_"Can I come over and se him?"_

"Yeah if you want"

_"Cool. I'll be over in 15 minutes" _Abby said and hung up the phone.

"Abby is coming over" Kate said walking back to the living room.

"Sweet! Haven't seen her in ages, well nine years to be exact" he laughed.

"Is she still a Goth?" he asked pausing the game

"Yeah"

"Want to play?" Ethan asked

"Sure" Kate said sitting down on the floor.

**x-x-x**

Fifteen minutes later a knock came on the door.

"I'll get it" Ethan offered seeing Kate curled up in an arm chair reading a book with the kitten sleeping in her lap.

"Ethan?" Abby asked once he opened the door.

"Yeah" he answered

"Last time I saw you, you were this high" Abby said with her hand just below her hip.

"It's been nine years since then" he said stepping aside.

"So you're fifteen?" Abby asked sitting down on the couch.

"Isn't he growing up so fast, _and_ he has a girlfriend!" Kate called from her chair.

"Really?!" Abby asked

"What's she like?"

"Auntie Kate you're such a tattle tale!"

"Kate, since when do you have a cat?" Abby asked looking at the black kitten sleeping in her lap.

"About 6 months ago" she replied

"Name?" Abby asked

"Blackie" Kate replied scratching the kitten under the chin and Blackie began to purr loudly. Kate smiled faintly as she read a message on her phone.

"Abby!!" she yelled after reading who it was from.

"What?" she jumped in surprise.

"Did you give Gibbs my number?" she accused.

"No!" Abby shouted

"Then how the fuck did it get it?" she scream startling Blackie. The kitten jumped up claws drawn and jumped to the ground.

"Bloody hell!" Kate yelled seeing a deep scratch on her leg.

"Are you alright?" Abby asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Kate whispered

"I have no idea how Gibbs got your number" Abby said staring at Kate.

"May I remind you I'm seeing John!" she said pointing the picture of the man above her fireplace.

"Yeah, I know. I've met him remember!" Abby shouted.

"Sorry, it was me" Ethan said immediately regretting what he said. Kate turned to him,

"Why?" she shouted

"I remember you two being so great when you were together. I just thought you needed to straighten things out" he explained.

"Some things are broken behind repair to be fix. This is one of those things" Kate said slamming the book shut.

"It just sounds to me that Ethan wants to help. Plus Gibbs has had it pretty rough" Abby said staring at Kate.

"He had a long time to come and apologise!" Kate shouted

"Maybe he was scared?" Ethan suggested.

"Haha, no he wasn't" Kate laughed

"You don't know that?" Abby cried.

"Would everyone just get off my back! He didn't come and apologise. He has had eight years to say sorry, he hasn't. It's the end!" she screamed and ran to her room.

**A/N: **What do you think??


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate sat on her bed, her mobile rang and she dived towards the end of the bed to answer it.

"Hi"

_"Hey babe"_

"How are you?" she asked

_"__Yeah good. You?"_

"Ethan is here, causing trouble as usual" she said

"_Should come round and straighten him out?"_

"Nah, it's ok. Is there something you want?" Kate asked

_"Actually there is. I don't want to say it but…"_

"Then don't" Kate said her heart racing

_"I'm sorry but I can't pretend anymore"_

"What do you mean?" she squeaked

_"I just don't see this working out"_

"But, you said we had something special" Kate sobbed

_"And we did, 8 months ago. Things have changed"_

"How?"

_"They just have"_

"You're seeing someone else!" she shouted into the phone

_"Kate calm down"_

"You are? Aren't you!' she shouted again.

_"I'm so sorry"_ he said but Kate hung up the phone and stormed back to the living room. She stared at the picture of John above the fire place; grabbing it she walked over to the bin and threw it in. She picked her keys up and left.

'_How could he do that to me?'_ she asked herself after she got out of the car. _'He knows I like him a lot. How could he go and cheat on me?'_ she shouted to herself. She smiled faintly as her favourite spot on top of the hill was empty. Sighing she sat down on the bench and looked out onto the horizon. Half an hour later she looked over and saw someone sitting next to her. she jumped recognising it as Gibbs.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Nothing" he replied quietly

"Then why are you here?" she snapped

"Abby told me you stormed out of your apartment. And I know you used to come up here when you were mad. So I decided to check it out" he said softly. Kate frowned and turned to stare out at the clear blue sky over the city.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"Look, if you think this is your way of apologising. Forget it" she barked.

"Please Kate" he whispered

"I trusted you! I really thought we could make a go at it, but then you betray me behind my back. The worst thing you could think of, sleeping with someone else!" she shouted getting up and rushing off to her car. She slammed the door shut and drove off, she had no idea where was going until she reached her destination.

"The pub it is" she said talking to herself as she got out of the car. She pushed back the door and sat down at the bar.

"Scotch on the rocks!" Kate asked the bar tender turned around and quickly made the drink. Kate threw the money and him and swallowed the drink in one go.

"Another one please" she ordered.

"Take it easy. They are pretty lethal drinks" he said watching her.

"That is why I am drinking it! I want to forget how that asshole hurt me" Kate said holding up the glass.

"Did someone hurt you physically?" he asked handing her another drink.

"No, emotionally. That bastard dumped me. Can I have another one?" she asked

"Why don't I leave the bottle" he said passing it to her.

"Thanks. How much?" she asked pulling out her wallet.

"On the house. I know how you feel" he smiled and walked to the other side of the bar were a line was queuing.

**x-x-x**

"Do you think we should go look for Kate?" Ethan asked staring down at his watch.

"Probably a good idea. I think I know where she might be." Abby said getting up. They got into Abby's car and drove off.

"Ok, so maybe I was wrong. She isn't here" Abby said reaching the top.

"Where else could she be?" Ethan asked

"Pub" Abby said and they walked back down the hill and get in her car. They pulled up into the car park.

"Yep she is here" Abby said

"How do you know that?"

"Look her car" Abby said turning off the engine. Abby pushed the door open and found Kate sitting alone at the bar.

"Hi" she said sitting down next to her.

"What would you like?" the bar tender asked.

"What? Oh, nothing just here to bring my fringed home"

"Good thing to, she is pretty wasted" he said

"He's my best friend!" Kate said pulling on the man shirt.

"Kate, let's go home" Abby said removing her hand. The bar tender nodded and left.

"Come on, let's go" Ethan said stepping forward.

"Will you be alright with Kate?" Abby asked once they had gone back to her apartment.

"Yeah I'll be fine. If I need any help I'll call you" Ethan nodded

"Ok. Bye Kate" Abby said and left.

"Hello" Ethan said answering the phone.

_"Gibbs here. Is Kate there?"_ he asked

"Ah, she's drunk. Probably not the best time to talk" he said watching Kate swing around in the computer chair.

_"__Do you know what happened?"_

"No yet. But I'm sure she will tell me when she is ready. I have to go, I'll let her know you rang" Ethan said and quickly hung up the phone.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" he asked

"Sleep" Kate mumbled.

"Ok, let's go get your bed ready" he said moving across to her bedroom. He pulled back the sheets.

"Kate" he called out. He walked back into the living room.

"It's ready" he said walking up to her. She nodded and stumbled towards the bedroom. Ethan put her arm around is shoulder helping her walk.

"Stay with me" she mumbled climbing onto the bed.

"For sure" Ethan said sitting on the end of the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A**Chapter 3**

Kate opened her eyes and stumbled out into the living room. She collapsed onto the couch and Ethan walked forward. "How are you today?" he asked standing next to the couch.

"What time is it?" she groaned holding her head.

"9:30am Sunday morning" he said moving across to the kitchen. Ethan came back carrying a glass,

"Here drink this. It will make you feel better" he said giving her the glass. Kate smiled and took a sip. Frowning she placed it down on the coffee table.

"What the hell was that? It certainly wasn't water!" she shouted

"Abby came around this morning. She gave me her secret remedy to cure hangovers" Ethan said picking up the glass.

"What is in here?" Kate asked

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret now would it?! Come on drink the rest. I promise you will feel your normal bubbly self within a few hours" he insisted. Kate cringed as she finished off the glass.

"Are you up to talking about what happen yesterday?" Ethan asked quietly. Kate just stared at the fire place, then turned her head and saw Blackie's basket.

"Where's Blackie?" Kate asked panicking.

"Don't worry. I took care of her; she is fed, been played with and is sleeping under your bed. You kept on moving around so she couldn't settle down and sleep with you" Ethan said placing a reassuring hand on Kate's shoulder.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"Yesterday?" Ethan asked

"Geez your persistent!" Kate snapped

"You'll feel better!" he smiled

"How?" Kate asked

"It won't be bottled up inside you" he said.

"Ok" she sighed.

"John broke up with me" she said quietly.

"What happen?" Ethan asked sitting down.

"He rang up yesterday and said it wasn't going to work. He said that he couldn't pretend anymore…" Kate said choking on the words.

"He was cheating on me with someone else. Why is it that guys always have a habit of finding some other woman when they already have a girlfriend?!" Kate cried. She turned towards Ethan and pointed her finger at him.

"Don't you even think about cheating on Natalie!" she ordered.

"And stuff up something so perfect? No way!" he said. They both looked up as someone was knocking on the door.

"I'll get it" Ethan said rushing over.

"Hi Gibbs. Come in" he said swinging open the door.

"Ethan!" Kate growled

"What?" he shrugged

"Why did you call Gibbs?" she shouted

"I didn't! Honest" he said walking back over to the couch. Gibbs stood near the couch

"I came on my own, Ethan didn't call me. I wanted to see how you are, I'm worried about you" Gibbs said staring down at her.

"I'm fine" Kate said standing up but lost balance and fell back into the couch.

"Oh sure you are. You can barely stand!" he commented. Kate opened her mouth to speak but Gibbs held up his hand.

"There is no point quarrelling about the matter, I am not taking no for an answer. I'm staying right here whether you like it or not! Do you want some more drink?" he asked pointing to the empty glass in her hand.

"There is a jug of water in the fridge" Ethan said smiling knowing it wasn't water in the jug. Kate glanced over her shoulder and noticed Gibbs staring at her. He smiled faintly then suddenly looked down at the bench as he spilt the water. Kate turned around and whispered to Ethan

"That look…"

"He used to look at you that way nine years ago" Ethan said noticing the gaze.

"Do you think he still likes me?" Kate asked

"It's possible. But you would have to ask Gibbs that" Ethan said watching him walk casually over.

"Ask Gibbs what?" he said, Kate smiled and reached for the glass. A ripple of pleasure tore through her body as their hands touch grabbing for the glass.

"What we are going to have for lunch" Kate lied and quickly took a sip from the glass.

"So I'm staying?" Gibbs asked excitedly.

"You said you were not matter what I did" Kate snapped

"Oh yeah" Gibbs whispered. Kate placed the glass down on the table.

"Would you like another drink?" Gibbs asked

"No thank you" Kate replied.

"Could you give us a minute alone Ethan?" Gibbs asked

"Sure, I was going to give Natalie a call anyway" he shrugged and walked off to the spare bedroom.

"Natalie?" Gibbs asked staring at Kate.

"His girlfriend" she replied.

"I'm so sorry about that night" he started

"Gibbs please, I don't want to talk about it" Kate pleaded

"I need you to hear this" Gibbs barked.

"It wasn't me"

"Oh sure, it was your doppelganger" Kate retorted.

"Yes it was you. You followed me out to the car, remember" Kate sobbed.

"Kate…" he growled

"Wait, don't tell me, she drugged you or you had a little too much to drink"

"Kate!" he yelled

"What?" she shouted back staring into his fiery eyes. Shaking his head he got up and moved across the room to stand near the window. He leaned against it and whispered loud enough for Kate to hear

"I love you!"

"Don't you mean _loved_?" she asked

"No. I have never stopped loving you." He said turning around to face her

"There hasn't been anyone else that makes me feel like this. Do you know hard it was for me to find someone else to fill your job? To watch them sit at _your_ desk. I know I made a terrible mistake but it ripped my heart in two when you said it was over." He said staring out the window again.

"I had no idea" Kate stuttered. He walked over and sat close to her, he took her hands.

"Trust me when I say that I love you. I'm guessing that man is out of question given his picture has been removed from your fireplace. Does this mean there is a small chance that we might have another go" he said looking at her. Kate suddenly turned her head towards the door as she heard it creak open.

"It's ok Ethan. You can come out" Kate said taking back her hands.

"So what are we having for lunch? I am starving!!" he grumbled

"Boys! Is there anything else but food, you think about?" Kate asked

"Quite a few things yeah" Ethan answered flopping into the arm chair.

**A/N: **Out of all the chapters I've written so far. I like this one the best! I like the other two chapters, just this is my favourite! Gibbs getting all protective over Kate!!! warms my heart... :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Ok, just a couple of things. I couldn't resist saying something about Gibbs and Blackie, (I got inspired after watching the episode in season three when Gibbs gets that the cat in the cage) also I just watched an ep from season one and had to put that line in! It was just perfect, random but funny!!

**Chapter 4**

Ethan looked from Kate to Gibbs.

"What?" Kate asked

"Lunch" he replied.

"Oh… um there should be stuff in the fridge" Ethan nodded his head and got up to have a look.

"I think there is all ingredients I would need. Who wants nacho's?" Ethan called out

"Yes please" both Kate and Gibbs answered.

"I should probably go help him make it" Kate said getting up. Gibbs pushed her back down

"I'll go" he said walking over to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Gibbs walked back over to the couch carrying two plates.

"Here you go Kate" he said holding it out for her. Looking down he saw she had her eyes closed. Placing the plates down on the table and tapped her face trying to wake her up.

"Kate!" he shouted shaking her shoulder

"Hi" she whispered looking into his worried eyes.

"Sorry I must have fallen asleep" she said sitting back in the couch. Gibbs sighed and handed over the plate. Gibbs smiled faintly and sat down in the arm chair. Ethan sat down next to his Aunt

"How is work going?" Ethan asked looking over at Gibbs.

"Good, at the moment we are a bit swamped with this new case" he said after swallowing the mouthful.

"Then why are you here?" Kate snapped.

"Kate, let's not go through that again" he growled.

"You know why!" he hissed back. They ate the rest of their lunch in silence. Gibbs sighed as he finished the last of the nachos on his plate. Ethan stood in front of him.

"Huh?" Gibbs mumbled not sure what he wanted.

"Plate" Ethan replied holding out his hand.

"Thanks" Gibbs said

"Yes thank you" Kate said handing over her plate as well.

Blackie came running out into the living room, she skidded to halt just in time to save herself from cashing into the coffee table. Stretching she lay down on the carpet.

"Oi!" Gibbs shouted and Blackie looked up, Gibbs nodded his head towards Kate. Blackie jumped up onto Kate's lap and settled down. Kate absentmindedly patted her little head.

"I can sample the frosting on a cake without leaving a finger print" Gibbs said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"What?" Kate asked looking up at him.

"Just trying to lighten the mood" he shrugged; Kate looked at him then burst out laughing. The phone rang and Ethan jumped up to answer it.

"Sure, I'll get him for you" Ethan said walking back into the room and handed it over to Gibbs.

"Yeah, Gibbs" he paused for a moment listening to the other person on the phone.

"Ok I'll be there shortly" he said then hung up the phone.

"I have to go back into work. I shall return later tonight" Gibbs said grabbing his coat.

"I was going to go on the Wii. You want to play?" Ethan asked getting up

"In my state? No. I don't think my mind, at present would be able to cope with playing such a complex game" Kate said.

"Why are you doing this?" Kate asked as Ethan turned on the Wii.

"I'm bored" he replied sitting back down on the couch.

"No, I mean forcing Gibbs and I to get back together" she explained.

"Oh that" Ethan said and turned his attention to the screen.

"Well?" Kate insisted.

"I just remember the two of you being so good together. I just want it to be like old times when you were happy"

"I am happy"

"Ok. But back then you had this glow about you"

"Oh and I hope you don't mind, I invited Natalie to visit this afternoon" Ethan said turning back to stare at the screen.

"Here? In my apartment" she shrieked

"Yeah" Ethan replied.

"Whatever. I'm off to have a shower" Kate said getting up and entered her room.

Kate got dressed in grey shorts and a white singlet. The dizziness began to come back so Kate lay down on her bed. _'Why is Gibbs doing this? If he says he loves me, then why did he cheat on me the first time?'_ Kate thought placing her hands behind her head. _'And why did John break up with me? I must be cursed to never have a relationship that works'_ Kate's thought was broken by screaming coming for her living room. Jumping up she rushed out.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking at Ethan.

"Natalie is coming over"

"Yes I know. We had already discussed this" Kate said relaxing a little.

"I have nothing to wear!" he shouted

"Why don't you wear what you wore yesterday? That was cute!" Kate suggested

"I wore that yesterday! I'll be back as soon as I can" Ethan said getting up.

"Where are you going?" She asked following him to the door.

"To buy some clothes" he said opening the door.

"Gibbs" he greeted rushing down the hall.

"What's his hurry for?" Gibbs asked poking his head out the door.

"Buying some clothes" Kate said waving her hand as she walked over to pack up her Wii. Half an hour later someone knocked on the door. Gibbs got up to answer it

"Yes?" he said opening it slightly.

"Ethan here?" a girl asked

"No" Gibbs answered.

"It's probably… Gibbs!" she cried. Gibbs turned around in time to see Kate fall to the ground. Gibbs closed the door and rushed to her side.

"Kate?" he called gently shaking her. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her across to her bed. He placed her down then began to pace the room thinking of reason why she fainted.

**x-x-x**

"Natalie?" Ethan called out seeing his girlfriend standing at the closed door. He ran up to her.

"Hey. How long have you been waiting here?" he asked opening the door.

"About ten minutes" she replied

"Why didn't you knock?"

"I did! But the man just closed it in my face"

"Kate!" he yelled. Gibbs stood up from the couch.

"Shhh!" he said putting his finger to his lips.

"Where is Kate?" he asked quieter than before.

"Lying down"

"Why didn't you let Natalie in?" he asked placing the bag down on the floor.

"She wanted to see you, you weren't here" he explained

"You could have let her inside!"

"Ethan shut up!"

"Wait, where is Kate?" he asked again.

"I told you. She is lying down" Gibbs said trying to remain calm. Ethan shook his head and walked into her room. He suddenly came running out

"She is unconscious!" he shouted

"I know" Gibbs replied quietly.

"What happened?"

"She just fell. I don't know why"

"I do! It's all your fault, if you were a man you wouldn't have cheated on her in the first place. She's had it rough and you can only think about getting her back in your life" he snapped. Gibbs was speechless; no one has had the guts to talk to Leroy Jethro Gibbs like that before. He opened his mouth but Ethan quickly cut him off

"Get out!!" he yelled. Gibbs frowned and turned around.

"Should I go to?" Natalie asked standing near to Ethan.

"No, I want you to stay" he said quietly and moved across to hug her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ethan locked the door to the spare bathroom. He ripped his shirt off and stared in the mirror. He placed his hands on the sink and hung his head. _'What the hell have I done? I think I just blow the only chance of Kate being with Gibbs'_ Ethan shook the thought away and lifted out his new t-shirt from the bag. He pulled it over his head and stared at himself in the mirror _'I look passable'_ he told himself as he pulled it down over his jeans. He walked back into the living and saw Natalie sitting down on the couch, looking uneasy. He sat down next to her.

"Happy Birthday precious" he said kissing her on the cheek.

"It's not my birthday for another week" she said confused

"I know, but I won't be able to see you on your birthday" he replied quietly.

"Why not?"

"I've got a camp with the Corps. They take you out to the wilderness to see if you can cope when you get shipped out" he said rubbing the back of her hand.

"Oh"

"That is why I am going to give you your present now" he said pulling the box from his jeans pocket.

"I hope you like it" he whispered kissing her again. His heart began to race as Natalie untied the ribbon. She lifted off the lid and gasped as she saw the necklace.

"It's gorgeous!" she said flinging herself on Ethan.

"I love it!" she whispered into his ear, Ethan looked into her green eyes then suddenly kissed her on the mouth. Ethan picked up the necklace form it's box, Natalie pulled her hair back so he could put it on.

"There" he said clipping it together. He sat back and stared at her. Her black hair completed well with her shining green eyes, the necklace suited with the low cut top she was wearing plus her dark blue mini skirt.

Kate cleared her throat,

"I'm not interpreting anything, am I?" she asked with a grin on her lips.

"Please tell me I don't look like that" she said sitting down in the arm chair. Natalie frowned at her,

"When kissing I mean. Plus that was a question aimed at Ethan" she answered smiling.

"We make it look good!" Ethan joked

"Where's Gibbs?" Kate asked looking around her apartment.

"He had to go, he said something about a case" Natalie said, Ethan mouthed _'thank you'_ to her when Kate had turned her head.

"Well you guys have fun out here. I'll be lying down if you need anything" Kate said getting up and headed for her room.

**x-x-x**

Abby banging on the front door waking Kate up. Ethan got up to answer the door,

"Hey Abby"

"You look nice" she smiled

"Kate, we are going for a walk" Ethan shouted and quickly took Natalie by the hand and led her outside.

"Kate, are you ok? Gibbs told me what happened" Abby asked rushing to her side.

"I'm fine" she replied sitting up on the bed.

"What book are you reading?" Abby asked noticing the book lying in her lap.

"Oh, Pride and Prejudice" Kate replied showing Abby the cover. Abby shifted Kate's legs and sat down on the bed.

"You are close to Gibbs right?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know if he still loves me?" Kate asked watching Abby closely.

"I'm pretty sure he does. He always talks about you!" Abby smiled

"Really?!"

"Yep. Even though you guys spilt up years ago, there hasn't really been anyone else. Or he just isn't telling me when he gets in a relationship, but then again he never really tells anyone anything about himself" Abby shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked sitting up.

"Well after you guys spilt up, he didn't come into work for two weeks! And when he did he would either be starring at your desk or out the window. It was a very hard time for him"

"Hard time for him, my ass! He couldn't have spared all that pain but not sleeping with the other woman" Kate yelled

"You're supposed to be my best friend" Kate said crossly.

"I'm not taking side, just telling you what happened and when you quit, that was even bigger crisis for Gibbs" Abby said.

"Abby…" Kate growled

"What?"

"This isn't helping" she grumbled

"Hey, you asked!"

"I know, but…"

"What?" Abby asked edging closer.

"I don't know what I'm going to do" "

What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well earlier today when he was over he handed me a glass of water, our hands touched and I got chills" she whispered

"Awww Kate!!" Abby shouted and tackled her.

"That's great!" she said leaning back.

"It is?"

"Yeah, it means you still got a thing for him deep down" Abby smiled.

"Who wouldn't, it Gibbs ya know? But every time I look into his eyes I am reminded of how he betrayed me! That isn't the sort of thing you forget over night"

"Yeah I guess I can see why you are concerned. But will you stop it!! He is crazy about you!" Abby yelled

"Really? He said that?" Kate asked

"Maybe…"

"He told this morning he still loves me"

"Then why are you having doubts?" Abby cried

"If he cares so much, don't you think he could have stayed and not gone off to work on the case?!" Kate cried.

"Case? What case?"

"Natalie said he left because of a lead in the case" Kate replied

"We don't have any cases at the moment. Wait who is Natalie?"

"Ethan's girlfriend. Hang on, what do you mean you don't have a case?" Kate asked frowning.

"Then why did he leave?" Kate shouted

"Ethan told him to" Abby replied quietly.

"He did what!?" Kate shouted even louder.

"Gibbs said that Ethan yelled at him to get out and that he said it was all his fault"

"Ethan get in her now!!" Kate yelled

"He went for a walk remember?" Abby reminded her.

"I guess we know why he left in such a hurry. Why that little toe rag!" Abby laughed nodding her head.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure"

"Ring Gibbs" Abby suggested.

"I'm not sure"

"I thought we just sorted it out, Gibbs loves you. Give him a second chance"

"I'm not sure it's that simple. Abby I was going to ask him to marry me then he sleeps with someone else!" Kate whined.

"He just made a … hang on you said marry, right?" Abby asked as what Kate said sank in.

"Yeah" Kate said trying to hold back the tears.

"Kate…" Abby said and hugged her tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Abby asked

"I guess I was really upset. Asking someone to spend the rest of your life with them is a pretty big deal, and finding out that Gibbs slept with someone else was just a bit all to much more me at the time" Kate explained

"Why didn't you tell me after that then?" Abby asked

"I'm sorry. I thought I was protecting your friendship. If I told you I was scared that you would be mad at him forever" Kate said

"I guess I would have, but you two were a match made in heaven!!" Abby smiled

"I know" she whispered staring down at the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Abby gently lifted her head with her hands.

"We've sorted out the Gibbs issue. But that wasn't the reason I came over here" Abby said.

"Oh?"

"Gibbs told me that you fainted. Why?"

"If I knew I would tell you" Kate replied.

"Are you eating for two?"

"What? No!" Kate yelled.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not. Plus don't you think I would know by now?" Kate asked

"You never know. Your body has a way of hiding things" Abby said factually.

"I'm not pregnant" Kate frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Kate hissed.

"Ok. Well I should be getting back to work" Abby said looking at the bedside table clock.

"It was sweet of you to come over" Kate whispered.

"You're my best friend! It's my job!" Abby smiled and got up. Kate watched Abby leave then stared down at her stomach _'I could be, but I would know. Wouldn't I? If I am that binge drinking last night wouldn't be good. I should probably go see a doctor. What am I talking about?! Just go down to the pharmacy on the end of the street and buy a test. That would be the end to all these questions!'_ Kate told herself and slowly got out of bed and changed. She grabbed her bag and keys and left the building.

**x-x-x**

When Kate returned to her apartment, both Ethan and Natalie were waiting outside.

"Where did you go?" Ethan asked as she unlocked the door.

"Out" Kate replied and walked into her bathroom and locked the door. She sat down on the floor while waiting for the tests results. Two minutes later she peeked at the rod and sighed with relief_. 'Well at least I know I'm not pregnant, but why then did I faint?'_ she asked herself.

"Are ok Kate?" Ethan asked knocking on the door.

"Fine" she replied and quickly shoved the test into the bin.

"Ethan, wait" Kate said opening the door.

"Yes?"

"Why did you tell Gibbs to go away?"

"I was just anger and afraid" Ethan shrugged

"But that doesn't explain why you yelled at him and said it was his fault" Gibbs burst through the front door.

"How are you? I don't care what Ethan says I'm not going anywhere! It's a Marine thing not to leave the people you love behind" Gibbs said and turned around

"Hi" he said to Ethan. Ethan grunted in reply and left the room.

Kate placed her hand on her forehead. She stumbled on her feet and leaned against the wall to support herself. Gibbs rushed forward and held onto her.

"Are you ok?" he asked his eyes filled with worry

"Yeah, just a little dizzy"

"You should be lying down" Gibbs said guiding her over to her bed.

"Would you like anything; tea, coffee or perhaps something to eat?" Gibbs asked helping her onto the bed.

"Gibbs, why are you here?" she asked staring up at him.

"Damn it Kate! I told you before; I love you, I really do! I can't stop thinking about you. I know I stuffed up in the past, but I really want to have another go and I promise I'll make it work" he looked at Kate.

"I…argh don't know what to say"

"One simple little word…yes" Gibbs whispered sitting down on the bed.

"I need time to think about it" Kate whispered. Gibbs got up and turned slightly towards the door

"I'm going to walk very slowly back to the car, if you change your mind" Gibbs said and left the apartment. Kate sighed and watched Gibbs leave her room _'Why is he making it so difficult? If he really loves me I can't understand why he cheated on me in the first place? Anyway if I do give him a second chance, he could do it again? I don't want to feel that heart break again.' _Kate thought, suddenly all these images of Gibbs popped into her mind. His gorgeous smile, that terrifying glare of his, his _gut_ feelings and how he has never head slapped Kate. Kate shook her head as she found herself smiling.

Ignoring the pain in her head Kate got up and walked across to the phone in her bedroom, picking it up she dialled Gibbs number.

_"Gibbs"_

"Hi" Kate said quietly.

_"Everything ok?"_ Gibbs asked stopping dead in his tracks.

"Yeah, can you come back here" she whispered.

"Hello?" Kate asked into the phone, she looked at it.

"Guess he hung up" she sighed and put the phone back on the receiver.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked out of breath.

"We need to talk. Hang on, did you just run back here?" Kate asked watching him pant.

"Yeah, the lift was taking to long so I climbed up the stairs." He said taking of his jacket.

"You ran up five flights of stairs to be with me?" Kate asked surprised.

"Yeah" breathed sitting down next to her on the bed.

"I know that you keep saying you love me. It's going to take me a while to forgive you for what you did, and some begging might make me forgive you quicker." Kate smiled.

"I would do whatever it takes" he whispered pushing back a strand of hair from her face.

"It has to be good grovelling. I was going to ask you to marry me then I find you with someone else" she said quietly.

"You were going to ask me to marry you?" Gibbs asked staring into her hazel eyes.

"Yes I was" Kate replied. Gibbs didn't say a word; he leaned closer and kissed her.

"I'm not in love with you yet, but I'm willing to give you a second chance. You stuff this up and that is it. The end no more" Kate said

"I won't stuff it up, I promise" Gibbs whispered, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. Kate smiled and leaned her head against his chest.

"Are you going to come and work back at NCIS?" he asked

"I don't know. I quite like the Secret Service. Why do you ask?" Kate said looking up at him.

"I've just been waiting for a chance to fire Rebecca. She is hopeless as a profiler" Gibbs grumbled.

"Do you remember how we meet?" Kate laughed

"Yeah, back on Air Force One. You were quite stubborn"

"Do you know what my first impression of you was? Good looking but once you told me you had rules, I thought you were kidding until you told me the first three"

"Do you remember what you said to me straight after that?" Gibbs asked

"Vaguely" she repleid.

"_You have your own rules? Wait, don't tell me. You have your own secret handshake too!_"

"I said that?!" Kate squealed

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded

"What are we going to do about Ethan?" Kate asked

"We'll talk to him later" Gibbs yawned.

"It's been a long week, I just want to spend some time with you" he said tracing patterns up her arm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kate lifted her head from the pillow and looked across to find Gibbs sleeping peacefully. She sat up slowly trying not to disturb him.

"Where are you going?" he grumbled grabbing her t-shirt and pulled her back down.

"It's 6:30pm. If we continue to sleep now, we won't get any tonight" Kate said stretching her back. Gibbs propped himself up on his right elbow.

"Am I staying?" he asked with excitement in his voice.

"Uh, given our new relationship status. I thought you might like to, I probably won't see you until next weekend because of work" Kate mumbled

"I can come over at night, or you could come over to my house" Gibbs suggested. Kate sat up and smoothed out her t-shirt.

"Are you hungry?" she asked

"A little bit, yeah" Gibbs replied getting up. Gibbs followed her out to the living room.

"Are you feeling better Kate?" Natalie called from the couch

"Yes thank you" she said walking over.

"It's nice to meet you" Natalie said holding out her hand.

"Pretty and manners. Looks like you found the perfect girl!" Kate smiled shaking her hand.

"Sorry mate, but you are going to have to settle for second best!" Gibbs grinned.

"Why?" he asked back.

"I've got the perfect girl" he smiled turning towards Kate and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Nah, you're wrong. I've got the perfect girl" Ethan snapped

"Is that so?" Gibbs snarled glaring at Ethan. (His famous glare that we all know and love!) Natalie could feel the tension between the three of them,

"I should be going. I have to catch a bus home" she said getting up from the couch.

"It was really nice to meet you" she said to Kate. Ethan got up and followed Natalie to the door.

"I'll call you" he said kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you" she whispered into his ear. He beamed and watched her walk down the hall.

"What are you smiling about?" Kate asked as Ethan walked back over to the living room.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before Gibbs. I was afraid and upset. I don't blame you one bit" Ethan apologised sitting down.

"I understand" Gibbs smiled

"Have you told your parents yet what you are going to do after school?" Kate asked turning towards Ethan.

"No, I'm scared they are not going to let me go. But I've already got a camp coming up in a few weeks" Ethan said frowning.

"What do you want to be?" Gibbs asked interested.

"I'm joining the Corps. I'm going to be a Marine!" he beamed.

"Really?"

"Yes sir!" he replied saluting.

"Well if you two don't mind I'm going to disappear into my room" Ethan said getting up.

"What you got in your hand?" Kate asked as Ethan walked past.

"Natalie bought me a book that I've been looking for over a year now".

Kate looked up at Gibbs then pulled him down into the empty space next to her.

"What are we going to do for dinner?"

"Whatever I have in the house"

"Which is?"

"Not sure" Kate said shrugging her shoulders.

"How about take-out?" Gibbs suggests.

"Yeah" Kate yawned. She looked into his eyes,

"What's wrong?" she asked seeing his worried look.

"Something is still bugging me"

"What?" Kate asked sitting up straight.

"Why did you faint?" he asked quietly

"I'm not sure" Kate replied even quieter.

"Maybe I should take you to a doctor" Gibbs suggested.

"No. I'll be my be normal self tomorrow. I just need a good sleep" Kate said patting his arm.

"Why don't we do that now" Gibbs suggested half getting up.

"Gibbs!" she shrieked "What?" he asked sitting back down

"Dinner"

"Oh right." Gibbs replied disappointed.

"Don't be blue my love. We still have tonight" she grinned

"And then a long week of torture not being able to see you everyday" Gibbs said gloomily.

"Boy, you really know how to bring the mood down". Gibbs smiled faintly.

"Sorry. I thought we were getting dinner?" he asked placing a hand over his grumbling tummy.

"I'll go order some pizza" Kate said patting his knee on the way up. Minutes later Kate returned and sat down next to Gibbs.

"They said around 20 – 30 minutes"

"But I'm hungry now!" Gibbs moaned.

**x-x-x**

Twenty five minutes later a knock came from the door. Kate got up and paid for the pizza's.

"Ethan!" she called shutting the door behind her.

"We decided on pizza for dinner" Gibbs said getting up and moved across to the kitchen.

"Whatever" Ethan said grabbing a plate. He took three pieces and went to sit down at the table.

After dinner Ethan pulled Kate aside.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked frowning

"Sure. What is the problem?"

"Why do you say there is a problem?" he asked

"You are frowning" she replied

"Can we talk in private?" He asked glancing behind Kate at Gibbs.

"It's personal" he added quietly. They walked into the spare bedroom and Kate sat down on the bed. Ethan shut the door and began pacing, a few minutes of silence passed before he spoke.

"How do you know if you are ready?" he asked

"Ready for what?" Kate asked confused. Ethan nodded his head towards the bed.

"Sleeping with someone, or sex?" she asked suddenly realising.

"Having sex" he whispered blushing.

"I'm touched you come to ask for my advice"

"Well, my parent's think I'm still all too young to be dating" Ethan explained and then his face fell.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell your parents. I guess you just know it feel right. When you're with Natalie, how do you feel?" Kate asked watching him closely. He flopped down beside her,

"I just want to be with her, like I always want to be with her. She is so great!" he said, Kate smiled.

"Have you slept with her?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Why don't you talk to her about this. See if she is willing to take it to the next level" Kate suggested.

"Yeah, thanks Auntie Kate. I'm gonna watch TV for a while, you don't mind do you?" he asked getting up.

"Nope" she replied walking out of the room.

Gibbs stood beside Kate's bed waiting for her. Kate walked in and stared at Gibbs in his blue boxers.

"You can have the left side" Kate said walking around to the right side and climbed in.

"What did Ethan want?" Gibbs asked pulling the sheets up.

"When he is ready to have sex" she replied looking at him.

"Ok, Goodnight beautiful" he whispered lightly kissing her cheek. Five minutes later Kate could feel his breath on the side of her neck. His hand travels under the sheet and he lifts up her singlet. His fingers slowly move down to her pants.

"Gibbs!" she shrieked removing his hand.

"What?" he asked staring at her.

"We can't do it now" she snaps.

"Why not?" he shot back.

"Ethan is in the next room!" Kate whispers.

"So?" Gibbs asks again.

"It would be like walking in when your parents were doing it" Kate snapped.

"That never happened with me" Gibbs said crawling under the sheets.

"Gibbs!" she hissed diving under the sheets as well.

"Ha ha, I have you know!" he teased grabbing her and pulled her close. His hands started to tickle her stomach but as much as Kate wriggled her way out of it Gibbs wouldn't let her.

"Please stop!" she pleaded.

"Nah" he said. Kate frowned and managed to get one hand free. She moved it close to his chest and pinched him.

"Owe!" he shouted jumping back

"The only way to get you to stop" Kate apologised.

"You should probably get some sleep. You have work tomorrow" Kate said moving her head back to her pillow.

"So do you" Gibbs retorted appearing beside her.

"Why don't you come into work with me? Everyone would want to see you" Gibbs suggested.

"I'll think about it. Can I get some sleep now?" Kate asked rolling onto her back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gibbs shook Kate awake.

"Wakey wakey. Time to get up" Gibbs whispered in her ear.

"Five more minutes" Kate moaned covering her head with the sheets.

"Get up now!" he ordered. The sheer volume of his voice made Kate jump up.

"Alright, I'm up see" she said climbing off the bed and walked across the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To have a shower" Kate replied picking out some clothes from her chest of draws.

"Can I join you?" Gibbs asked with a hint of plead in his voice.

"Maybe another time" she said locking the door behind her. _'Obviously she doesn't trust me, yet'_ Gibbs thought sitting down on the bed.

After her shower Kate walked out into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her hair.

"All yours" she said teasingly brushing up against his leg. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down on the bed. He stared deep into her eyes breathing heavily.

"I see you've been thinking about me" she mumbled looking down at his crotch.

"Gibbs" Kate whispered trying to get up but Gibbs grabbed her wrists pinning her against the bed.

"We've got time" he said pushing aside the material to her pants. He pushed two fingers inside whilst occasionally touching her clit with his thumb. Kate gasped when Gibbs finally stopped.

"Wasn't that bad, was it?" he asked sucking his fingers and moved across to the bathroom. Kate watched him disappear into the bathroom then let out a soft growl of annoyance. Shaking her head those images of Gibbs coming back for more were sent flying out the window. Gibbs appeared at the door with a towel wrapped around his waist and he was brushing his teeth.

"So are you coming into work?" he asked.

"Um…" Kate mumbled staring at his chest.

"We'll talk about if after I have my shower" Gibbs said walking back into the bathroom. Kate got up and quickly changed into a black pair of trousers and a white blouse.

Kate casually walked out into the living room where Ethan was sitting at the table having breakfast.

"You're up early" she commented sliding into an empty chair.

"Yeah, I have a few things to do in DC before getting a bus home. Thought I would make an early start." He explained taking another mouthful of cereal.

"Ok. Any of that left?" Kate asked getting up,

"Yep" Ethan said nodding his head. She pulled out the box from the pantry and the milk from the fridge. She grabbed a bowl and pouring the cereal and milk in. She took a spoon and carefully carried it over to the table. She sat down and pulled across the papers. As was nearly finished her breakfast Gibbs came into the room.

"Well it was nice to see you again Gibbs. I'll call you soon Kate, I should probably be going" Ethan said getting up from the chair and shuffled across to his bag near the couch.

"Bye" he waved closing the door behind him. Gibbs sat down next to Kate,

"You going to come in with me?" he asked stroking her arm.

"Sure. I'll just call work saying I'll be late" Kate said hurrying off to the phone. Gibbs smiled and grabbed an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table.

**x-x-x**

"Gibbs is never late!" Abby whined standing in the middle of the bullpen.

"Calm down Abby. I'm sure he has a good excuse" Tony said reassuring the Goth. Just then the lift doors opened and Abby saw them first. Her mouth fell open and she raced across.

"Kate!!" she yelled tackling to her the ground.

"Nice to see you to Abs" Kate said quietly resulted from being winded.

"Abby" Gibbs growled.

"Sorry" she said helping Kate up.

"Kate?" Tony asked uncertain as all three of them walked into the bullpen.

"In the flesh" she said with a small smile. Tony smiled back and hugged her,

"Good to see ya!" he beamed. He suddenly let her go realising what he was doing; also the glare from Gibbs didn't help much.

"Hi Kate" McGee said walking up to her.

"You've really done a lot with this place" Kate said glancing around the bullpen.

"Well there wasn't really any need for change" Gibbs commented and followed Kate's gaze to her old desk. Gibbs stepped closer and took her hand.

"Why don't we go see Ducky?" he suggested.

"I would like that very much" Kate replied following Gibbs to the back lift.

Ducky turned around hearing the glass doors to the autopsy open.

"Jethro, I was just about to ring, I have the report…" But stopped talking mid sentence when he saw Kate was clinging on Gibbs hand.

"Caitlin, how are you my dear?" he asked stepping forward.

"I'm going along alright" she answered.

"You back with us?" he asked his eyes wide with hope.

"Unfortunately no" she said tapping the visitors tag.

"Well it's nice to see you anyway" Ducky said smiling.

"I'm sorry Duck, but I must be getting to work" Kate said looking down at her watch.

"Yes of course" he answered. Standing in the lift Gibbs looked down at Kate.

"I'll see you at my house tonight" he demanded.

"Yep. Can you send me your address"

"Will do" he said and kissed her on the head when the lift doors opened.

"Bye" she replied tugging on his arm.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **the book is _'Pride and Prejudice'_ by Jane Austen.

**Chapter 9**

The day went really slow for Gibbs, but finally the clock ticked on five. He rushed out of the office heading for home. _'I just hope Kate isn't there sitting on the front porch waiting for me'_ he thought opening the door to his car. He sighed with relief as he saw she wasn't there yet. He unlocked his door and walked upstairs to have a quick shower and change into something more relaxed.

Gibbs quickly ran down the stairs ten minutes later. He stared at his watch, _'6:23. I should probably start cooking dinner'_ Gibbs thought and walked into the kitchen. He pulled out the spinach and ricotta ravioli from the fridge. Setting it aside on the bench Gibbs lifted out a saucepan and put water in. He placed it on the stove and turned the temperature to high. Gibbs poured himself a drink as he waited for the water to boil. After putting the pasta in he heard the doorbell ring, he walked over and opened the door to find Kate standing there.

"Come in" he said stepping aside.

"I would love to give you a tour, but dinner is cooking at the moment" Gibbs said closing the door behind Kate.

"You are cooking?" she asked in amazement.

"Yeah. Nothing fancy, just pasta. Prepared stuff" Gibbs shrugged.

"I'm sure it will be lovely. What sauce are you using?" Kate asked following him to the kitchen.

"Whatever is in the pantry" Gibbs replied over his shoulder.

"Well if you don't have the right one, I can always go out and buy some. But I would have to take your car as I got a taxi over here" she said and looking around the medium sized kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?" Gibbs asked stirring the pasta.

"I'm fine thanks" Kate replied sitting down on the stool

"Want any help?" she asked watching Gibbs get anger that the pasta was cooking.

"I can do this!" he snapped.

"Just offering. I'm here if you do want help" Kate said and got up to have a look around his house.

Gibbs found Kate standing in the living room admiring his book collection. He walked up beside her and whispered

"Dinner is ready" Kate took a hold of hid hand as they walked back to the table. Gibbs had laid the plates out on the table along with a glass of red wine.

"Thank you" she mumbled as Gibbs pushed the chair in for her. Gibbs anxiety looked at Kate as she ate a mouthful of the pasta.

"This is really good!" she smiled after swallowing. Gibbs smiled faintly and picked up the fork,

"How was work?" Kate asked making politely conversation.

"A bit slow at the moment. We don't have any current cases" he said filling his fork up.

"You?"

"That's classified information" Kate replied

"Oh" Gibbs said eating the pasta. They ate the rest of the meal in silence.

"What do you want to do now?" Gibbs asked clearing away the plates.

"Um, we could work on my boat. TV is out, I don't have one sorry. I could read to you" Gibbs suggested.

"I like the sound of that" Kate replied.

"Which one?" Gibbs asked confused.

"You reading to me" Kate said getting out of the chair and walked across to the living room. She looked carefully at all the different book, smiling she finally picked one and sat down on the couch. When Gibbs walked in the room, he sat down next to Kate allowing her to rest against him.

"What book have you chosen?" he asked putting on his reading glasses.

"Pride and Prejudice" she answered handing it over. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her, holding the book in front of Kate he cleared his throat and began.

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife._

_However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters._

"_My dear Mr. Bennet," said his lady to him one day, "have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?"_

_Mr. Bennet replied that he had not._

"_But it is," returned she; "for Mrs. Long has just been here, and she told me all about it."_

_Mr. Bennet __made no answer._

"_Do not you want to know who has taken it?" cried his wife impatiently._

_"____You__ want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it."_

_This was invitation enough._

"_Why, my dear, you must know, __Mrs. Long__ says that __Netherfield__ is taken by a young man of large fortune from the north of England; that he came down on Monday in a __chaise__ and four to see the place, and was so much delighted with it that he agreed with __Mr. Morris__ immediately; that he is to take possession before __Michaelmas__, and some of his __servants__ are to be in the house by the end of next week."_

"_What is his name?" _

_"__Bingley__." _

_"Is he married or single?" _

_"Oh! single, my dear, to be sure! A single man of large fortune; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls!" _

_"How so? how can it affect them?" _

_"My dear Mr. Bennet," replied his wife, _

_"how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them." _

_"Is that his design in settling here?" _

_"Design! nonsense, how can you talk so! But it is very likely that he ____may__ fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes." _

_"I see no occasion for that. You and the girls may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be still better; for, as you are as handsome as any of them, __Mr. Bingley__ might like you the best of the party."_

"Gibbs" Kate said poking him in the stomach.

"You don't like it?" he asked looking at her.

"Indeed I do! But must you change your voice for each character?" she giggled.

"Yes, it helps sets the mood" he said and held the book up again.

"_My dear, you flatter me. I certainly ____have__ had my share of beauty, but I do not pretend to be any thing extraordinary now. When a woman has five grown up daughters, she ought to give over thinking of her own beauty." _

_"In such cases, a woman has not often much beauty to think of." _

_"But, my dear, you must indeed go and see Mr. Bingley when he comes into the neighbourhood." _

_"It is more than I engage for, I assure you." _

_"But consider your daughters. Only think what an establishment it would be for one of them. Sir William and Lady Lucas are determined to go, merely on that account, for in general, you know they visit no new comers. Indeed you must go, for it will be impossible for us to visit him, if you do not." _

_"You are over-scrupulous, surely. I dare say Mr. Bingley will be very glad to see you; and I will send a few lines by you to assure him of my hearty consent to his marrying which ever he chuses of the girls; though I must throw in a good word for my little Lizzy." _

_"I desire you will do no such thing. Lizzy is not a bit better than the others; and I am sure she is not half so handsome as Jane, nor half so good humoured as Lydia. But you are always giving ____her__ the preference." _

_"They have none of them much to recommend them," replied he; "they are all silly and ignorant like other girls; but Lizzy has something more of quickness than her sisters." _

_"Mr. Bennet, how can you abuse your own children in such way? You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion on my poor nerves." _

_"You mistake me, my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these twenty years at least." _

_"Ah! you do not know what I suffer." _

_"But I hope you will get over it, and live to see many young men of four thousand a year come into the neighbourhood." _

_"It will be no use to us if twenty such should come, since you will not visit them." _

_"Depend upon it, my dear, that when there are twenty I will visit them all."_

_Mr. Bennet was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humour, reserve, and caprice, that the experience of three and twenty years had been insufficient to make his wife understand his character. ____Her__ mind was less difficult to develope. She was a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper. When she was discontented, she fancied herself nervous. The business of her life was to get her daughters married; its solace was visiting and news._

Gibbs read long into the night. Looking down he noted that Kate had fallen asleep some time ago. He carefully placed the book down and carried her to his bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **the book is _'Pride and Prejudice'_ by Jane Austen.

**Chapter 10**

"Good morning" Gibbs greeted staring at her with his bright blue eyes.

"Argh" Kate grumbled.

"Do we have to get up?" she asked staring back at Gibbs.

"Nah, take the day off" he shrugged.

"You aren't my boss anymore" she said factually.

"Then just call in sick"

"Ok" Kate smiled scurrying off. Kate appeared back in the bedroom holding onto the book.

"Make yourself comfortable. Need to get my glasses" Gibbs said kissing her head then left the room. Kate picked up Pride and Prejudice, she opened the cover and saw a note written I a females hand writing.

_'Dearest Gibbs, I know you don't like Jane Austen books. But one day we will read this book to our future children. There is one aspect of the book; I am sure will agree that has happened to us. I have found my Mr Darcy and is truly and madly in love with. Shannon xxx'_ Kate closed the book shut and looked up as Gibbs walking in the room.

"Gibbs, maybe we should do something else" Kate mumbled.

"Why?" Gibbs asked frowning, he stared at the closed book in her hand and realised why she did not want it read.

"Please Kate, I don't mind. Yes I miss them, but I want to share this with you" he said leaning up agasint the wall. Kate smiled faintly and rested against him.

"Do you remember what chapter we are up to?" Kate asked as Gibbs lfipped through the book.

"Chapter 30" he answered finding the right page.

_Sir William staid only a week at __Hunsford__; but his visit was long enough to convince him of __his daughter's__ being most comfortably settled, and of her possessing such a husband and such a neighbour as were not often met with. While __Sir William__ was with them, __Mr. Collins__ devoted his mornings to driving him out in his gig and shewing him the __country__; but when he went away, the whole family returned to their usual employments, and __Elizabeth__ was thankful to find that they did not see more of her cousin by the alteration, for the chief of the time between breakfast and dinner was now passed by him either at work in the garden, or in reading and writing, and looking out of window in his own book room, which fronted the road. _

Kate suddenly sat and up stretched her leg as it was beginning to cramp up.

"Shall we have a short break?" Gibbs asked placing a hand on her back.

"Yes please, we have been here for almost three hours!" she cried.

"We have so!" Gibbs commented staring down at the clock. He placed the book down on the bed and got up. Stretching he asked

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure" Kate said following him downstairs. Kate sat down at the table and waited for Gibbs to brew the coffee.

"I'm sorry I picked a book that your wife gave you" she apologised.

"I don't want to hear any apologises, you know how I feel about them. It's ok Kate, really" he said glancing over his shoulder at her. She smiled and drummed her fingers against the table. A few minutes later Gibbs brought over two mugs. He sat down next to her and his leg 'accidently' brushed up against hers. They quickly finished the coffee and raced back upstairs.

"You comfy?" Gibbs asked

"Yep" she replied and Gibbs began again.

_Elizabeth was too much embarrassed to say a word. After a short pause, her companion added, "You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. ____My__ affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject for ever."_

Gibbs closed the book after reading the last line. He looked down at Kate, smiling Gibbs arranged Kate so they rested against the bed. He kissed her on the head and closed his eyes.

**x-x-x**

Kate opened her eyes to find the mid day sun streaming in through the open window. Turning over she found the bed empty, frowning she sat up and called his name softly. No reply came, getting up she walked downstairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Kate heard music playing, intrigued she followed the sound. Kate pushed back the door to the basement and walked down the stairs. She found Gibbs hunched over the work bench, tape record sitting in front of him.

"Gibbs" she called softly, but he did not turn around. She reached out and pressed stop, Gibbs turned around; catching Kate of her guard she fell to the ground. Gibbs had his hand over her throat and anger in his eyes. His eyes widen realising it was Kate; he stumbled back and looked away. Kate crawled over to him,

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I…ah, I'm sorry" he mumbled

"I thought you said apologise is a sign of weakness" Kate said with a hint of authority in her voice.

"I do, but…"

"Shhh" Kate said placing a finger over his lips. Gibbs pushed her hand away.

"I know I have told you over and over that I love you, but it's true. That is why I am going to ask you a very important question" he said taking a deep breath.

"Yes?" Kate asked encouraging him to continue.

"Will you move in with me?". Kate stared at him in surprise, smiling she flung herself on him.

"Of course" she whispered into his ear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So when are we going to move all my stuff?" she asked

"Well things like couches, I've got. Do you have a good set of saucepans?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Good, my set is getting old and beginning to not work. I guess we just hire a truck, some boxes and pack everything up."

"Ok. Can I decorate the bedroom a bit?" Kate asked

"What do you mean?"

"Buy some new sheets, a bigger chest of draws; you are going to need room for all my clothes. Oh and I am so bringing over my TV. Plus I'm going to need a space for my desk so I want work at home" Kate smiled excitedly.

"Of course" Gibbs replied dully.

"What's wrong? You're not having seconds thought about this?" she asked nervously.

"No. I want you here with me, I just don't want my whole house to be changed into something completely different that I won't recognise" he explained.

"I won't. I like it the way you have everything. It's just so you!" she smiled wrapping herself around him.

"Can I ask you something?" she said looking up at him.

"You tell me anything, you don't need to ask" he replied softly.

"If you don't feel comfortable telling me the answer. I'll understand"

"Kate, what is the question?" Gibbs asked a little impatient.

"When I was walking down the stairs and you were listening to that tape. It was a piano piece, and I heard a little girl speaking. Who is she?" Tears stung his eyes and he looked away.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it" Kate said touching his arm.

"No, I guess if you are moving in with me. You should know. That was Kelly my daughter with my first wife, Shannon" Gibbs paused then continued.

"They were killed whilst I was in the Corp in Desert Storm in 1991"

"I'm so sorry" Kate said hugging him. She leaned back

"I'm going to have a shower. Want to join me?" she asked as a smile spread across her lips.

**x-x-x**

Over the next few weeks, Kate had managed to find boxes to pack up her tings, she sold the unnecessary items and they hired a truck for the day. Someone knocked on the door and Kate jumped up to answer it.

"Hi" she greeted kissing him.

"All finished?" he asked looking around.

"Yep. You said last night that you found people to help move? Who are they?" she asked but more knocks came for her door.

"You'll find out" he smiled watching her walked across to the door. Kate's jaw fell as she starred at the team waiting outside.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Gibbs said you needed help moving and we all volunteered. Well let's get started" Tony said walking inside.

"I know you Tony, you wouldn't just volunteer unless there was a reward afterwards"

"Helping out a friend is the reward" Tony snapped picking up a box.

"Caitlin, how are you?" Ducky asked stepping forward.

"Tired. It's been a long process packing up" she smiled

"McGee" Kate said in surprise.

"Hi Kate" he replied stepping inside. Kate looked out her door and shut is disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked walking forward.

"Abby isn't here" she whispered.

"Abby said she is busy and would come later this morning" McGee called out.

"Ok, so what are we moving first, and who is driving the truck?" Tony asked

"Boxes and the desk. I'm driving" Gibbs instructed. McGee and Tony lifted the desk and the other each picked up a box and walked downstairs to the truck parked out on the street.

In the lift back up to Kate's flat, she tugged on Gibbs hand.

"What did you promise Tony?" she whispered.

"Free beer afterwards" he shrugged.

"Typical" she mumbled under her breath. After a few more trips down to the truck Gibbs said

"I don't think we are going to fit anymore in here."

"I agree, road trip!" Tony yelled.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs growled.

"Sorry. Hang on, there is five of us and only three seats"

"I'll stay behind" Ducky volunteered.

"So will I" Kate agreed.

"We won't be long" Gibbs said quickly kissing her cheek before climbing into the driver's seat.

**x-x-x**

When Gibbs, McGee and DiNozzo got back, Kate and Ducky were having a lively conversation about work.

"Yeah, Gibbs" he said answering his phone. Tony and McGee curiously looked towards Gibbs, ears pricked for those words when they had a new case.

"Sure. See you then"

"A case?" Tony asked.

"Abby" Gibbs replied

"Is she coming?" Kate asked jumping to her feet.

"Yep. She said she would be here in ten minutes. Well let's move the rest of these boxes"

"Are you feeling alright Caitlin?" Ducky asked seeing Kate stagger on her feet.

"Feeling a little dizzy" she mumbled. Ducky moved to her side and guided her to a chair.

"You rest here. We can move the boxes" Ducky said walking over and picked up a cardboard box.

Ten minutes later Gibbs and the other were making the last trip down to the truck. Someone knocked on the door and Kate got up to answer. She opened it and fell into Abby's arm.

"Kate are you ok?"

"I'm not sure" she answered

"Here sit down" Abby said helping her to the chair.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked walking through the door.

"I'm not sure" Abby said

"The truck is ready to go" Tony said walking into the flat.

"Hey little lady" he said greeting Abby.

"Tony!" she squealed and hugged him.

"I'll take this load over then come back for you guys"

"You don't have to do that. I drove. I can meet you at your house" Abby suggested.

"Ok"

"Don't worry Jethro, they will be fine. I will go with them" Ducky said standing up. Gibbs nodded then left with Tony. Kate stood up and moved to the front door.

"We need to make a quick detour by the shops" Kate whispered to Abby. She locked the door once Abby and Ducky were out in the hallway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Ya know Kate, I can't remember a funnier or happier time when you used to work with us at NCIS" Tony said as Kate burst through the front door of Gibbs house. She ran up the stairs ignoring Tony's remark.

"What did I say?" he asked, Gibbs glared at him then followed her upstairs.

"Kate!" he called hearing the bathroom door shut. He knocked on the door

"Please Kate, your scaring me"

"I'm on the toilet Gibbs" she shouted. Abby quickly appeared behind Gibbs.

"Is she in there?" she asked out of breath.

"Abby, what is going on?" he demanded turning towards her.

"Go back downstairs. I'll handle this" Abby ordered.

"Abby…" he growled.

"Leave Gibbs!" she shouted. Abby sat down leaning against the wall waiting for Kate to come out.

What seemed like hours, Kate opened the door five minutes later.

"Abby" she whispered. She jumped to her feet and waited for Kate to tell her the results.

"I, ah…I'm" she stuttered.

"What?" Abby asked excitedly. Kate took a deep breath and showed her the pregnancy test, with two thick blue lines.

"Congratulations!" Abby squealed hugging her friend.

"How are you going to tell Gibbs?" Abby asked

"That is a very good question. I'm not sure, I might wait till we are alone to tell him"

"Tell me what?!" Gibbs said standing behind Abby making her jump in surprise.

"You really have to stop sneaking up on people!" Abby yelled.

"I'm going to grab a beer. Any in the fridge?" Abby asked looking at Gibbs.

"If DiNozzo hasn't drunk them all" Gibbs replied not taking his eyes of Kate.

"I'm waiting" he growled impatiently.

"I don't know what to say" she said quietly.

"Just tell me the truth. You're dying are you?" he asked embracing her in a hug.

"It's good news, I promise" she whispered into his ear.

"Then tell me!"

"I know we didn't plan it this early in our relationship. I'm pregnant Gibbs" she said. He stumbled back and stared at her without saying a word.

"It's good news, right?" she asked biting her lip.

"Yeah of course!" he beamed.

"What are we going to do about the others?" Kate asked

"Others?" Gibbs frowned.

"Tony, McGee and Ducky." Kate reminded him.

"Oh right, them" Gibbs thought.

"Well I think Ducky knows cuz he was with us at the shop, but he doesn't know the result" Kate mumbled.

"We'll just keep it between us for the moment" Gibbs said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"And Abby"

"Huh?"

"Abby knows"

"Ok, but she won't tell anyone".

They walked down the stairs and entered the living room. Kate sat down on the couch and moved over to make room for Gibbs. He turned in his seat and signed _'Don't tell anyone about the baby. We want to keep it a secret for the time being'_.

"What did he just say?" Tony shouted at Abby.

"That you can't have anymore beer"

"I can so! You never set a limit on how much I could drink!" he said taking another swig from the bottle.

"Would you like me to stay and help unpack?" Abby asked Gibbs.

"No, I should be fine" he said placing a hand on Kate's stomach.

"Hannng oon" Tony slurred looking between Gibbs, Kate and Abby.

"Maybe I should take Tony home" Ducky suggested.

"That would be a good idea Duck" Gibbs agreed.

"I saaid wait!!" He shouted jumping to his feet.

"Yoou…been…" Tony stopped and moved his hips back and forth

"Noow you goinng to bee a mottheer". Everyone looked at Kate and Gibbs.

"Well done DiNozzo, whilst embarrassing yourself, you have discovered our little secret" Gibbs snapped patting Kate's stomach.

"I knew it!" he shouted falling back into the chair.

"I'll call a cab" McGee offered.

"That's myyy joob. Isn't it? Too invesstiigate" he said happily.

They all sat in silence as they waited for the cab to arrive at Gibb's house. A car honked it horn out on the drive-way.

"Come on Timothy, help me get Tony into the cab" Ducky said putting arm around his shoulder. Gibbs got up to see them off.

"Bye" Kate waved, and looked over as Abby came to sit next to her.

"So, are you happy about this?" Abby asked

"Yeah" Kate replied smiling.

"I take it you like Gibbs, if you've been…um, well you know" Abby muttered.

"Yeah I know Abs. He grows on you, but then again he's Gibbs" Kate replied.

"Totally agree!" Abby giggled and looked up as Gibbs reappeared in the room.

"Well I might head off and leave you two alone" Abby said jumping to her feet.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Thank you to dg101 for suggesting a reason why Gibbs cheated on Kate… : ) thanks so much!! (This chapter is for you!)

**Chapter 13**

"When are we going to start unpacking?" Kate asked as Gibbs sat down next to her.

"Later" Gibbs answered pulling Kate close to him.

"Ooh, I should probably ring my brother telling him the good news" Kate said jumping up; she returned a minute later with the phone against her ear.

"Hey Ethan, is your father there?"

_"No, they are out shopping for a new BBQ"_

"Oh, I'll call back and tell them the news"

_"News? What News?! Why don't you tell me, I can tell them when they come back"_

"Ok" Kate said taking a deep breath.

"Well, you are going to have a little cousin"

_"Really? Wow… congratulations"_

"Thanks"

_"When did you find out?"_

"Today. I have to go, can you get your father to give me a call" Kate said and hung up the phone.

"Argh, I left my car at my apartment" Kate grumbled.

"Don't worry; I can drive you to work tomorrow" He replied stroking her arm.

"You're the best" Kate smiled.

**x-x-x**

The next day after work Kate caught a bus down to the Navy yard. _'I bet he is going to be so surprised seeing me here'_ Kate thought as she rode up in the lift. Kate stepped out and stood at the entrance to the bullpen.

"Where is Gibbs?" she asked Tony.

"Not sure. He is around somewhere" he replied looking up from the computer screen.

"Ok" Kate said going towards the back where the other lift is. Kate stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Gibbs talking to a woman. _'She looks so familiar'_ Kate thought looking closer at the woman. Kate's eyes widen with horror as she watched the scene unfold, Gibbs leant in close and whispered something into the woman's ear, then he looked over her shoulder and spotted Kate. He waved, but Kate had turned on her heels and heading for the lift.

Kate go a cab to her apartment, walking to the car park she unlocked her car and got in. Turning on the engine she drove back to Gibbs house and packed a bag full of her clothes and drove off again. Standing in front of Abby's door, she fished out the spare key and let her in. _'Now I remember where that person is from. It is the same woman who Gibbs slept with'_ Kate cried running over to the spare bed and flopped down on the bed.

**x-x-x**

_**Abby's POV**_

'_Ah, home sweet home'_ I thought opening my door. _'I swear I locked that'_ I thought but noticed an unidentified bag sitting on my living room floor. My heart began to beat quickly as I realised I had an intruder in my house. I spun around looking for a weapon to protect myself. Grabbing the baseball bat, I searched my flat looking for this intruder. _'Ok, so I've checked all the rooms and yet no one is here…'_ I said to myself but suddenly noticed the door to the spare bedroom was shut. Putting the bat high above my head, I reached for the handle, pushing the door open I saw Kate lying down on the bed.

"Kate, you scared me" I said walking over.

"Kate?" I asked poking her.

"Oh, hi Abby" she sobbed.

"Not that is nice to see you, but what are you doing here?" I asked frowning slightly.

"Just need some space"

"What has Gibbs done now?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just going to chill here for a few days" Kate replied.

"Ok, Well I'll be in the living room if you need me" I replied leaving the room.

I flick on the TV and sit down on my couch. _'Hmmm, whatever Gibbs has done must have been pretty bad if Kate is staying with me. Maybe I should ring him and find out'_ I mused flipping my cell open. I decide against it and walk into my room to change into some more comfortable clothes. _'Oh gosh, now I have to figure out what to have for dinner that will also be enough for Kate. Maybe we should a girlie night and order junk food and watch loads of movies'_ I thought changing my top. I walked back out into the living room and find Kate sitting on the couch. "Nice outfit" Kate commented.

"Thanks. The skirt is new. You like?" I asked twirling around.

"Um… it's very you" Kate smiled.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm not really hungry"

"Oh. Well there is food in the kitchen if you are hungry later". I looked down at the coffee table as my cell started to vibrate.

"You better answer that" Kate said watching it spin around.

"Excuse me" I said walking into my bedroom.

"Gibbs"

_"Abby I don't know what to do. I just got home and found some of Kate's clothes missing"_

"What happened?"

_"I don't know. I saw her at the office, then she just froze with fear and ran"_

"What made her run?"

_"I don't know"_ Gibbs whined.

"Well what where you doing when she ran away?"

_"I was only talking to Alvina."_ _'__Alvina__, who is __Alvina__? Oh I remember, she got promoted a couple of years ago from under cover project within… oh no'_

"Gibbs, you did tell Kate that Alvina was a agent who was undercover and that you helped out with the project?" I asked

_"No"_

"What the hell Gibbs!? Why not?" I yelled into the phone.

_"Geez Abs, don't shout"_

"Gibbs! If you had maybe Kate would still be with you and she would still be working for NCIS!" I yelled again.

_"She would never have believed me if I did tell her."_ Gibbs replied quietly.

"She probably would have asked around"

_"No one else knew about that operation"_

"She could have asked Alvina straight up, wait isn't she married anyway?" I asked my heart beating fast knowing that answer would be a solution to all Kate's problem.

_"Yeah, for four years"_ _'Maybe not_' I told myself.

"You got yourself in some very deep doo-doo. I have to go, I'm very hungry!" I said hanging up.

Half an hour later someone knocked on the door. I got up from the couch and walked over. Opening it wide, I snorted and walked back to the couch.

"Abs" he growled.

"Kate, Gibbs is here" I said patting her legs. Gibbs stood in front of the couch and stared down at Kate.

"We need to talk" he said quietly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kate got up and followed him into the spare room.

"I can't believe you are doing this again!" Kate shouted turning towards him.

"Doing what?"

"Cheating on me, with the SAME woman!" she yelled her mind spinning out of control.

"What?"

"Don't act all innocent on me! I saw you at the office all over her!" Kate accused.

"Who Alvina? A Special Agent at work"

"You cheated on me with someone else from the office. That is really low Gibbs"

"Will you just shut up and listen to me! Eight years ago she asked me to help on an undercover op to bust a huge drug deal. She didn't know anyone else who could play the part of being her partner. She came over that night saying she wanted to do it. I told her no and that I was seeing you, but she said it would help pretend that we were a couple. It meant nothing, I swear" he explained.

"So you're saying that you did sleep with her, and making up some flimsy excuse about a case?!" Kate asked making sure she had all the facts rights.

"I love you, you know that" he replied.

"What the hell were you doing with her this afternoon, whispering in her ear and touching her arm? Huh?" Kate shouted.

"She wanted some help with a case"

"You didn't have to get all touchy feely" she hissed.

"Nothing happened! She is married, I don't love her. I love _you_!!" Gibbs said moving closer.

"I need time to think about this. Don't try to contact me. I'll just take a longer time to make my decision"

"Decision? What decision?" Gibbs asked

"If I still want to be with you"

"Kate that is a bit unfair" Gibbs shouted

"You had one chance and one alone" Kate said and stormed out of the leaving Gibbs standing alone.

**x-x-x**

Abby turned up the volume on the TV to drown out the argument between Gibbs and Kate, but it wasn't working. Soon Kate came running out of the room and flopped onto the couch next to Abby. Gibbs walked out into the living room, glanced at Kate then quickly left.

"Are you ok?" Abby asked looking at her friend trying so very hard to keep back the tears.

"Yes. I'm going to crash here for a few days" she informed.

"As long as you need" Abby whispered putting her arm around Kate. Kate smiled then the tears flooded down her face.

"Do you know what we need?" Abby asked looking down at Kate.

"What?" she sniffed.

"We need Angelus. And we need him now" Abby commented. Kate sat up and wiped away the tears.

"I like that idea. Any chance of popcorn?" she asked trying to smile.

"Sure. Let me put the DVD on then I'll go make some" Abby said walking towards her DVD player.

"I can put it on, if you want to make the popcorn and save some time" Kate offered.

"Thanks. They are on the shelves" Abby said pointing to a small bookcase next to the TV.

They had managed to watch half of the first series before Abby's phone rang. She picked it up and looked down at the caller id.

"Tony" Pause. "Sure, I'll be right there" Abby said hanging up the phone.

"Kate…" Abby said shaking her awake.

"Yeah" she gasped sitting up.

"I have to go into work. A case has come up" she apologised.

"It's ok, you go. I'll be fine here. I can take care of myself" she yawned.

"If you need anything, just call" Abby said getting up. "Bye" Kate called out and lied back down on the couch.

**x-x-x**

Kate heard the door opening, sitting up she looked over the back of the couch.

"Solved already?" she asked focusing her eye son Abby.

"No, we are missing our star player" she said walking over.

"Oh Abby…" Kate said choking on the words.

"I just wanted to make sure you alright" Abby replied and groaned as she sat down in her arm chair.

"You don't look so good" Kate commented staring at her friend.

"Yeah, been up all night processing evidence" she yawned.

"You should get some sleep"

"I can't. We have a serial killer. Three victims in less than five hours, plus Gibbs is really pushing us to solve cases faster these days."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked frowning.

"He has changed, he throws himself into work."

"I know you are really close with him, if you think he hasn't done anything room, maybe I should leave" Kate said quietly.

"I'm not taking side Kate, just stating the facts. You are always welcome to stay at my place. You know that" Abby smiled.

"What is the time?" Kate asked rubbing her eyes.

"About 6:07am" Abby groaned sitting down in her arm chair.

"I should probably start getting ready for work" Kate stated getting up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Ok, I'll see you later tonight, hopefully" Abby mumbled standing up.

"Bye" Kate called from the other room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kate opened the door to Abby's flat and collapsed down into the couch.

"Good day at work?" Abby asked, Kate jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Abby apologised

"It's ok. I didn't see you and yes I did! My team and I have finally been recognised" Kate smiled

"What do you mean?" Abby asked confused.

"We have been assigned to help protect the President"

"Wow! So you are flying on Air Force One?" Abby asked

"Yep. They figured I could help given I have previous experience for protecting him on Air Force One" Kate said.

"How long are you away for?" Abby asked.

"Four days. It would be good to get away from being stuck behind my desk" Kate replied looking down at her watch.

"Argh, I better go and get ready" Kate cried jumping to her feet.

"When you leaving"

"Tonight." She called from the bedroom.

**x-x-x**

Kate stood in front of Abby's door; she was too tired to open it. Knocking on the door she thought back over the past few days on protection detail with the President.

"Hello" Abby greeted as she opened the door.

"Hi" Kate yawned.

"Why aren't you at work?" she asked walking into the living room.

"Today is Saturday" Abby replied.

"So it is. I'm really tired, so I'm going to have a sleep" Kate announced walking into the bedroom not waiting for a reply from Abby.

Kate opened her eyes to find Abby towering over her.

"Yeah?" she groaned getting up.

"Someone is here to see you" she whispered.

"Show them in" she replied rubbing her face.

"No, you better come out and see this for yourself!" Abby said as a smile spread across her face. Kate kicked back the sheets; she followed Abby out to the living room and saw Gibbs standing at the door holding onto a large bunch of flowers and a box of chocolate in the other..

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Abby?" Kate asked turning towards her.

"Don't look at me. He asked you" she said putting up her hands.

"Yeah I guess" Kate shrugged. Gibbs walked in and placed the bunch of flowers down on the bench.

"Theses are for you" Gibbs said handing over the box of chocolates. Kate forced a smile and pushed the tears back.

"I've missed you" he said stepping closer to Kate.

"I've missed you to" she whispered.

"I've been such an idiot. I'm so sorry" he apologised.

"I thought you said apologising is a sign of weakness" Kate said reciting one of his rules.

"I mean it though. I am sorry for any pain that I have caused you" Gibb said looking into her eyes trying to read what she is thinking. "Please come home" he begged.

"I don't know if I can trust you" Kate replied softly.

"Nothing happened I promise!"

"I don't know"

"Kate, please!" he pleaded. Kate smiled and walked into the bedroom. She came back out holding onto her bag.

"We can talk about this trust issue later" she said.

"Thanks so much for letting me crash here" Kate said and quickly hugged Abby.

"Any time" she replied.

**x-x-x**

"Want me to take that?" Gibbs asked holding the car door open for Kate.

"I'm right" she said getting out and walked into the house. Gibbs reached the front door only to hear the bedroom door slam shut._ 'However am I going to prove to you that I love you and am only yours?' _Gibbs asked himself, then smiled widely and got back into the car and drove off.

'_What am I going to do?'_ Kate thought and as she lay against the bed, images of Gibbs flashed before her eyes. _'I can't bear to lose him again, but how am I going to know that he isn't going to cheat on me again?' _she questioned. _'Just tell him straight out that he has one more chance. Stuff that up and I will leave him'_ she nodded and jumped to her feet. Running down the stairs she called out to him, but no reply came. Sighing she sat down on the couch and waited till he came back from wherever.

Gibbs returned home and walked in the door. He was about to run up the stairs when he saw Kate sitting down on the couch.

"Oh good you're here. I think we should have a little chat"

"Yes, lets!" Kate replied moving over. They both opened their mouth at the same to speak.

"You go first" Gibbs offered.

"I'm not completely sure if noting did happen, and I know you keep telling me nothing did but you get one more chance. Only one and if you stuff that up. I am leaving for good" Gibbs swallowed hard and looked at her.

"I understand. I love you and I am going to keep telling you every day. I believe I have meet my soul mate. I am going to give this relationship 110% to make it work. I can't imagine my life without you. I have a very big question to ask" Gibbs said taking a deep breath and got down on one knee.

"Kate, you are my life. I love you dearly and each beat of my heart belongs to you. Will you marry me?" Gibbs asked opening the box in his hand then looked up into her hazel eyes. Kate covered her mouth and her vision became blurred by the tears swelling up in her eyes. She bent down to his level, she opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Yes!" Gibbs let out a sigh of relief and slipped the ring onto her finger. He pulled her close and kissed her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Early one morning months later after Gibbs proposed.

"Kate, are you awake?" Gibbs asked softly stroking her upper arm.

"Mmm" she groaned.

"We are going on a road trip today" he whispered.

"Where to?" Kate asked opening her eyes.

"Stillwater, to met my father" he said, Kate sat up and looked over at him.

"I want to introduce the one woman I love completely and utterly"

"Does your father know we are coming?" Kate asked snuggling up close to Gibbs.

"No he doesn't"

"Why not?"

"Because if he knows, then he won't want me there" Gibbs said.

"You don't know that" Kate replied quietly.

"Oh but I do" he snapped.

"Alright then" Kate said getting up.

"Kate…I" but she had already left the room.

Gibbs followed Kate downstairs.

"I didn't mean to snap at you. It's complicated between my father and I" Gibbs said sitting opposite her.

"How long does it take to get to Stillwater?" Kate asked looking up at Gibbs.

"Two hours, so after breakfast we should start getting ready" Gibb suggested moving towards the kitchen.

**x-x-x**

Not more than two words were spoken together on the trip to Gibbs hometown. Gibbs stopped the car and looked at the welcome sign up ahead.

"Well this is my town" he said starting the car. Gibbs parked the car outside an all purpose store.

"Buying a snack?" Kate joked.

"Just get out" Gibbs barked.

Gibbs pushed the door open for Kate and a bell rang.

"I'll be out in a moment" came a gruff voice from out back. Gibbs shrugged and walked around the aisle looking at all the products. An old man walked forward and spotted Kate near the counter.

"Why hello, what can I do for a sweet thing like yourself?" he asked as Kate turned around.

"Congratulations" he said

"Thanks" Kate mumbled.

"So, what can I do for you?" he asked again.

"Um… Gibbs!" Kate shouted. The man looked behind Kate's shoulder and his face explained it all; a mixture of joy, happiness and shock.

"So, you've decided to come home" he breathed.

"Hi Jack" Gibbs greeted.

"Hello Leroy". Kate looked between the two of them and saw the striking resemblance of father and son. Gibbs walked up and wrapped his arm around Kate's waist.

"Dad I'd like you to meet Kate, my fiancé"

"Nice to meet you Kate" Jack said holding out his hand.

"Same here" Kate smiled shaking it politely.

"You don't write or call. A phone call would have been nice to let me know you were coming" Jack asked.

"I knew he would be like this!" Gibbs hissed into Kate's ear.

"Do you have plans for today?" Kate asked quietly.

"As a matter of fact, I do" Jack answered.

"That's fine. We'll go check into the motel" Gibbs said taking Kate by the hand.

**x-x-x**

"Well I'll be damned" cried a voice as Gibbs and Kate walked through the door to the local motel. Gibbs turned around to stare into the face of a very good friend from his youth.

"Harry!" he shouted hugging him tightly.

"How are you?" Gibbs asked standing back.

"Good, looks like you got lucky" Harry said nodding behind him.

"Harry, I would like you to meet Kate" he said standing a side.

"Hi" Kate said stepping forward.

"Molly, come here sweetie" Harry called out. Soon a woman was by his side juggling a two year old on her hip.

"This is Ben, our son" Harry said tickling his chin.

"So what can we do for you?" Molly asked

"We would like a room" Gibbs answered.

"Sure, I'll what we have available" Molly said moving across to the counter.

"So you own the motel?" Gibbs asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, we get good business. People travelling through and all" Harry replied as they walked over to the counter.

"Here you go, single room with double bed" Molly said handing over the key.

"Thanks" Gibbs nodded and they made their way upstairs. Gibbs unlocked the door and dumped the bags on the bed.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk" he said standing by the door.

"Do you like it here?" Gibbs asked as they walked down the main road.

"Very much so" she grinned.

"Really!? You're not just saying that to please me?" Gibbs asked nervously.

"Yes I do like it! Like I've told DiNozzo, I like small towns where there isn't a Starbucks and blockbuster on every corner." Kate asked looking at a beaming Gibbs.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked tugging on his hand.

"I'd like to buy a house here and settle down"

"You can't leave NCIS!" she said pulling him back.

"Obviously not now, but when this little one is grown up a bit" Gibbs said pausing to place his hand on her stomach,

"Plus our child would be able to spend time with its grandfather" he added quietly.

"Have you told Jack about your plan?" Kate asked

"Not yet"

"You should" Kate whispered as they continued on their walk.

Kate looked over at Gibbs and saw him smiling.

"Care to tell me why you are smiling?" she asked,

"See that big Oak tree over there" Gibbs said pointing to the tree.

"Yeah"

"I used to climb that every day when I was a boy"

"Can we sit down for a bit" Kate mumbled.

"Yeah, is the baby ok?" Gibbs asked instantly worried.

"Yeah, I just need to rest" Kate replied tiredly. The sat down under the shade of the oak tree.

"So what else did you do as a boy?" Kate asked leaning against his chest.

"Fishing with my dad"

"How come you don't talk about him?" Kate asked knowing she was standing on very thin ice.

"When mum died, he brought along a girlfriend and thought nothing had happened. How could he do that? It was his own wife's funeral!" Gibbs shouted.

"How come you don't talk about your past?" Gibbs asked poking her ribs.

"My parents wanted me to be a lawyer" Kate grimaced.

"Well I'm glad you didn't listen to them"

"And why is that?" she asked as her lips curved upwards.

"Well, I wouldn't have met you. We couldn't be able to bring up our beautiful child or get married" He said kissing her head.

"I think we should probably head back to the room" Kate said looking at the nasty dark clouds up ahead.

"Good idea" he agreed helping her to her feet.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **The song is _'Everything'_ by Michael Buble.

**Chapter 17**

Gibbs and Kate made it to the motel just in time before the storm hit.

"Gibbs, let an old mate buy you a drink" Harry called from the bar. Nodding he took Kate by the hand and moved over to Harry.

"Beer thanks" Gibbs said

"I'll just have a juice" Kate said. Harry nodded his head and hurried to get the drinks.

"Does your old man know you are in town?" Harry asked bringing the drinks over.

"Yeah, before we came here. But he said he had plans for the day" Gibbs shrugged taking a sip of beer.

"Looks like he is free to me" Harry replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked as Harry pointed behind him.

"This is how you spend your free time? Drinking at the bar?" Jack asked standing behind Gibbs.

"It's raining outside!" Gibbs retorted. He suddenly looked up as Jack sat down on the stool next to him.

"What about your plans for the day?" he asked

"They got cancelled so I came to see you. I remember this one time when you were…"

"Don't start acting like you care" Gibbs shouted

"Gibbs!" Kate whispered grabbing his arm. He brushed her off and walked away,

"I'm sorry about that Jack. He is just tired from the trip" Kate said quickly following Gibbs to the room.

Kate stepped into the room and heard a song playing, _'Gibbs must have put the radio on' _Kate thought standing in the middle of the room.

_You're a carousel_

_You're a wishing well_

_And you light me up_

_When you ring my bell_

_You're a mystery_

_You're from outer space_

_You're every minute of my every day_

_And I can't believe that I'm your man_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can_

_Whatever comes our way_

The song finished and Kate looked at Gibbs sitting down on the bed with his head buried in his hands.

"Gibbs" she whispered. He looked up into her eyes.

"He is your father. Give him a second chance"

"I can't do that" Gibbs mumbled.

"Why not?" Kate asked

"You don't know what he has done. He hasn't been there when I grow up, or to come and meet Kelly or any of my wives" Gibbs hissed

"Did you even tell him?" Kate asked.

"Ahh…"

"Well you can't blame him if he didn't know!" Kate shouted. Gibbs stood up suddenly and began to pace around.

"Gibbs, I'm sorry come here" Kate beckoned. He did as she wished; he lay down next to her and yawned.

**x-x-x**

The next morning Kate opened her eyes to find the bed empty.

"Gibbs?" she called

"Right here. I got us some breakfast" he said pointing to the tray.

"What did you get?" Kate asked sitting up.

"Juice, toast, jam, eggs, bacon and coffee for me" Gibbs said, Kate smiled getting up.

"How's the bub?" he asked seeing her bump.

"Ok, I think you just woke it up" Kate joked sitting next to Gibbs.

"Sorry" he whispered leaning down to kiss her stomach. She picked up a piece of toast and spread jam on.

"What are we doing today?" she asked

"Morning tea with my dad" Gibbs muttered.

"Did Jack suggest that?" Kate asked biting into her breakfast.

"No, I did" Gibbs replied.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so proud of you" she said kissing his cheek, getting jam all over it.

"Sorry" she said wiping it off.

A couple of hour's later Gibbs and Kate walked to the shop. They sat down at the table and waited for Jack.

"Tea?" he asked Kate.

"Yes please" she replied.

"Let me guess, coffee" Jack asked as Gibbs nodded his head. Jack shrugged his shoulder and quickly disappeared out back.

"Gibbs, you have to tell him about us moving here" Kate whispered. Jack came back out carrying two mugs and set them down on the table.

"Hey Jack. Kate and I have been thinking that we would like to move here so you can see your grandchild" Gibbs said watching Jack closely waiting for his response. Jack half smiled and then nodded his head in understanding. _'So that is where Gibbs gets it from'_ Kate smiled.

"What are you thinking?" Gibbs asked stroking the back of her neck.

"How alike you are with your father" she replied sipping her tea.

"Well we are related" Gibbs chuckled.

"One thing I don't use" Jack said pausing for a moment.

"Son, take the dodge. It's just collecting dust out I the garage" Jack said looking at Gibbs.

"Dodge, you have a dodge?" Kate gasped staring at Gibbs.

"I bought it when I was 17. Was going to fix it up, but I left to join the Marines" Gibbs shrugged.

"Why don't we go see it?" Jack suggested with a sly grin on his face.

"Ok" Gibbs agreed and helped Kate up.

Gibbs pushed open the sliding door to the garage. He stepped in and stared at his old car.

"I fixed it up, runs perfectly! I even painted it the colour you wanted, hoping you might come around to see her" Gibbs smiled faintly as he walked up to the car; he lightly traced his fingers across the new painted bonnet.

"Want to go for a ride?" he asked Kate with a boyish grin on his face.

"You bet!" she replied and quickly got into the front. Gibbs pushed the doors back so the car could fit through; he grabbed the keys from Jack and got in.

Gibbs turned the engine on and still had the silly little smile on his face. Stopping at the lights Gibbs looked out the window and saw a bench. Memories flooded back of the first time he met Shannon at Stillwater.

"The light is green. Gibbs?" Kate asked touching his arm brining Gibbs back to the present.

"Huh?" he asked looking at her

"Green light" she replied.

"Oh, right" he said and drove off down the road. Arriving back at the shop they found Jack sitting at the table.

"Will you be ok to drive back to DC?" Gibbs asked Kate

"Yeah" she replied nodding her head.

"Well Jack, it was great to see you I'll call some time" he said patting his back and left.


	18. Chapter 18

A week after visiting Gibbs father they were sitting down on the couch.

"Gibbs…" Kate gasped sitting up in the couch.

"What is it?" he asked casually.

"I…I think the baby is on its way."

"Don't be silly, it's a week early." Gibbs said waving a hand at her.

"GIBBS, IT ON ITS WAY!!" she yelled

"Alright" he jumped up and picked up the bag near the door.

"Ready" he called out and hurried back to help Kate to the care. Arriving at the hospital he told the nurse at the front desk that his fiancé was about to give birth. She quickly got up and showed them to a room and said a doctor would be here soon.

After hours of exhausting labour Kate heard cries and she collapsed against the bed. Moments later a nurse came to her side carrying her baby.

"It's a healthy little girl" she said handing over her daughter.

"Look honey, she got your eyes!" Kate whispered seeing the bright blue eyes.

"And your nose" Gibbs said stroking Kate's head.

"What are we going to call her?"

"Evangeline?" Gibbs suggested.

"Nah" Kate said shaking her head.

"Stacey?" Kate said staring at the new born.

"Perfect" Gibbs whispered.

"Stacey Gibbs" Kate announced and watched as the nurse scribbled down the name on a clip board.

"When can we take her home?" Gibbs asked the nurse.

"In a couple of days" she replied.

"No, you don't understand, I need to find her now!" someone shouted outside in the hall.

"I'll go fetch Abby" Gibbs said recognising her voice.

"I missed it" Abby whined walking into the room.

"It's ok, you can hold Stacey if you like" Kate said

"You had a little girl?!" Abby cried

"Yeah" Kate replied quietly looking down at her daughter sleeping. Stacey woke up and stared at Abby, she reached up towards her.

"She has your eyes Gibbs" Abby said picking her up.

"So is everything ready at home for her new arrival?" Abby asked dancing on the spot trying to settle Stacey.

"Yeah, you should see the toys Gibbs bought" Kate smiled.

**x-x-x**

Four years later, Gibbs and Kate had decided to pack up and move to Stillwater. Thus meaning Gibbs would retire from NCIS. Gibbs stared around the bullpen looking at his team relaxing on the Friday afternoon. A smile appeared on his lips as he watched McGee typing madly away on the computer. Gibbs turned his head and looked at Tony, feet resting on his desk whilst reading the latest version of GSM. Sighing Gibbs couldn't put it off any longer.

"Tony, get Ducky and Abby up here now" Gibbs barked. Tony removed his feet from the desk and sat up straight.

"We got a case Boss?" he asked "No. I need to make an announcement".

Ten minutes later Ducky and Abby arrived together. McGee and Tony got up from their desks and stood near the plasma. Ducky stood at the entrance with Abby close by; Gibbs rubbed his face then stood up.

"Kate and I have been thinking a lot lately about moving. We both decided that we would wait until Stacey was ready to start primary school. I also had to wait so I would be happy knowing that the new Boss was capable of running the team." Gibbs said avoiding eye contact. Pulling his badge and gun from his draw he walked over to Tony.

"You've been promoted to Boss. Your team now" he smiled patting Tony on the back.

"You are a good Agent McGee, don't let _anyone_ tell you otherwise" Gibbs said. Gibbs heart began to beat quickly as he approached Ducky; he opened his mouth but was cut off.

"I understand Jethro. There is no need to explain yourself". Gibbs took a big breath and let it out; slowly he turned to face Abby. He smiled touching her face softly; Abby was on the brink of bursting into tears. "Abs…" but he choked on her nickname.

"Why?" she cried, he stared at her then embraced her in a tight hug.

"You are always welcome to come and stay with us" he whispered kissing her ear. He held onto her for a long time, a single tear rolled down his cheek and he let go. He wiped it away before anyone could see, turning he walked over to his desk and grabbed his jacket. Near to the lift he said in a very strong voice

"Semper Fi!"

**- The End -**

**A/N: **I know this is all so sudden it has ended. But be sure to watch out for 'The future'


End file.
